


The Linda Files

by TheWinterLy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterLy/pseuds/TheWinterLy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda used to work for Tony Stark, but when S.H.I.E.L.D fell, she decided to give herself a much needed rest.<br/>When she comes home after a run one day, the Winter Soldier is in her apartment.</p><p>The first thing they teach you, is the Golden Three:<br/>„Do not lose your calm.“<br/>„Don’t try to be a hero, we have Steve Rogers for that.“ This sentence made her crack up every time.<br/>„Never try to escape, unless you know exactly what you are doing and how to do it.“</p><p>These were the three rules that you have to stick to in an emergency and you should be just fine. More or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've read all the good ones and decided to write something myself. In the middle of the night. It's been quite a while since i last wrote, but hopefully someone finds it readable. Some characters will show up eventually, but Linda and Bucky are there from the start. It gets better and more complex I promise.  
> Okay, have a go and give me some feedback please :)

****

„Just a few more steps and you’re done,“ Linda thought to herself.

 She was currently running at a steady pace, but her feet were burning. She had taken up running about a month ago, after S.H.I.E.L.D. fell and she lost her job as Tony Stark’s personal chef. It might sound like a fun job to have, but actually consisted more of whining from her employer, than cooking. Fortunately, it all happened a few days after her last paycheck arrived. This strain of events forced her to rethink life and take some much needed alone time. Mr. Stark had of course been pissed, when Linda quit her job. To be honest, because of her love for cooking, so was she.

In school, she had never been a sporty girl, always too tall and a bit overweight. Being a head taller than everyone else, had really messed up her self esteem for awhile. Linda still vividly remembered being bullied in PE classes. Now, she was older and much wiser. It showed. She still was quite a lot taller than the average girl, but her body had caught up with her. She had lost a lot of weight, only scars on her stomach remained. She didn’t care about them, or didn’t think they’d be a big deal to anyone else besides herself.

There had been a time in Linda’s life, when looks were everything. In her teens, she was always the fat girl at parties. When forced to attend one, she often disappeared, only to pet the house owner’s cat. She liked animals better than people, after all, they always were truthful and sincere.

Linda had finally finished her half-an-hour run. She stood in front of her apartment building, trying to calm her breath. Beads of sweat raced down her neck, disappearing into the pink sports bra that covered her breasts. She decided to stretch her legs a bit before finding the keys. She ran upstairs and opened her apartment door and with a quick hop inside, she was home.

Linda threw off her running shoes and went straight to the kitchen and had a refreshing glass of water. She closed her eyes while leaning onto the counter and feeling the cold water run down her throat. For a few seconds, she had managed to open her eyes. The girl heard movement and suddenly, something hard landed on the right side of her face. With that unexpected blow, she was out cold.

                                                     

* * *

 

 

The first thing Linda took notice of, was a pounding ache in head head. She opened her eyes,only to see pitch black. To her surprise, she was not blindfolded. There was a door not far in front of her. She knew she was in a bed of some kind. More like a mattress, considering how close to the floor it was. She tried to move her body, but there were restraints holding her down. Both her ankles and wrists were tightly bound together, so she felt like a baby, unable to move. Linda let out a groan, that sounded like it belonged to a dying whale, not a girl in her early twenties.

When she finally stopped struggling against her restraints, she took notice of her surroundings. It was dark, but her eyes were used to it by now. The room was small, with not much in it. A simple table with two chairs in a corner and bookshelves covering a wall on her left. No windows. At least none in sight. Linda noticed that the air was a bit moldy and moist, like in an old building. Possibly she was held captive under ground. She couldn’t move up much, just enough to see the door in front of her. There was a thin line of light looming under it. She listened carefully for any signs of life, but all she could hear was silence.

Linda knew how to act in this situation. Mr. Stark had insisted on taking lessons just in case anything would ever happen to her. When working with The Avengers, training was a must.  Right now, she was very grateful of paying attention in her classes.

The first thing they teach you, is the Golden Three:

 „Do not lose your calm.“

 

 „Don’t try to be a hero, we have Steve Rogers for that.“ This sentence made her crack up every time.

 

„Never try to escape, unless you know exactly what you are doing and how to do it.“

 

These were the three rules that you have to stick to in an emergency and you should be just fine. More or less.

When S.H.I.E.L.D. was still around, she was sure they would try to find her when something like this happened, but now it was damn near hopeless. Sure Mr. Stark would sometimes send an e-mail or a useful gadget he’d made for fun as a gift, but that’s about all the interaction she’d had with the man.

Linda decided to do as the Golden Three suggested, maybe someone will come for her eventually.

While thinking about an escape plan, she finally dozed off to an uneasy sleep.

When Linda opened her eyes a few hours later, the headache was mostly gone. Unfortunately, the pressure caused by restraints around her limbs, was not.

She had hoped it was all a bad dream, but no such luck. It was time for her to get a grip and get rid of these ropes. Linda struggled to sit up on the mattress, but managed to do so in a minute. In a sitting position, she could try to get her ankles free first. She looked around and saw a plate on the floor. There was a spoon, like she had hoped. She excitedly tried to grab the spoon without thinking and fell on top of the plate, making the cutlery slide from under her and collide into the wall with a crash.

She had forgot about her tied hands.

„Shit!“ Linda cursed at her stupidity.

Almost as quickly as the word left her mouth, the door opened.

In a flash, the light was on and Linda had to squeeze her eyes shut. She blinked a few times, trying to get used to the light. She looked at the person who was now standing in front of her.

It was a man, a well built one. He had dark brown hair, that looked very unkept. Under the hair, she saw blue eyes that were looking at her intently. The man had at least a weeks worth of stubble on his face. He stood completely still, didn’t move a muscle. He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt. Linda's gaze fixated on the man’s left arm and her eyes grew visibly bigger with fear. The arm was made of metal. She knew who this man was. It was the Winter Soldier.

She felt paralyzed with fear, in front of her was the Russian assassin who had killed more people than anyone could count. Linda knew there was no escaping now. When this man had a mission, he was known to finish it. As far as she knew, the Winter Soldier had never, in his 70 years of being of the job, failed on killing someone he was after.

In a few seconds, Linda tried to stumble onto her feet and get as far as possible from the man in front of her. While she furiously wiggled backwards, the man just stared her with a blank expression.

„Stop,“ he barked.

Linda froze as ordered, staring at the man with eyes full of fear.

The Winter Soldier’s eyes looked down at her chest for a moment, then back to Linda’s. There was a look of amusement forming on his stone cold face. It took a moment before he noted:

„You’ve got some food on you,“ which seemingly fell on deaf ears, because Linda didn’t flinch or move at all.

She shifted in about a minute and glanced at her shirt. There was indeed some porridge on her shirt. She did a double take and with fear, noticed that she was wearing a black men’s shirt. She looked back at the man with disgust and tears filling her eyes. She still had her pink panties on, but the jogging pants were gone. A sob escaped her trembling lips, followed quickly by a scared look towards the Soldier. His smile was gone when he started to move slowly towards her, taking a small knife from his belt. Knowing she had nowhere to run from him, Linda shut her eyes, not wanting to see what was about to happen.

Very much to her surprise, the Soldier cut the ropes from her wrists. He then paced out of the room with as quietly as a cat, without looking back.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda tries to find out the reason behind her abduction. She runs into the Winter Soldier and things heat up, but not in a good way..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a bit more interesting, added some tension between the characters. Unfortunately I have no idea where this story is going, so I cannot promise to deliver smut. Not yet at least.  
> I literally screeched when the first kudos appeared, so thank you very much for liking my stuff. I'm still getting used to publishing my writing.  
> Have fun reading this one!

The door closed behind him, leaving Linda sitting on the mattress in awe. Of all the possible outcomes, this one had not crossed her mind. She had been sure he was about to cut her throat or stab her to death, not free her. There were still ropes on her feet, but with both hands free, they were easy to get out of. She noticed that her wrists were covered in red bruises. They were sore, so she massaged and moved her limbs to get the blood running again. When she was done caressing her unbound hands and legs, it was time to get out of this place.

Linda looked around for anything useful. She would be no match to the Winter frickin Soldier in a fight, but it still helps to be prepared. Linda had never killed or stabbed anyone, but in a life or death situation, she would probably do it. Maybe she could sneak up behind him and stab him with the spoon. Now this is something even she might be able to pull off.

Linda rose from the floor, scrunching her nose at the mess she had made of the porridge. It looked like vomit, thrown all over the floor. There was even some on the wall, where the now-empty plate had landed. Her shirt was also covered in food, like the man had kindly pointed out. Linda was getting worked up a bit, at the thought. Why would he even feed her, surely she was about to be killed anyway. She was convinced that the act of freeing her from the ropes, had been a tactical move. To make her think there was no way out and that she could never get past him, even if she tried. He had not looked like a man who would leave anything to chance. Meaning that there was most likely no easy way out.

Linda was not about to accept her fate and die in this moldy room. She was still going to try. In the few minutes she had spent with the man, she had wanted to look for any possible signs of weakness. But of course she was too afraid to look at anything other than his metal arm. She had seen him on the news a few times, knowing that it was more of a weapon than a hand. That was all prior to her kidnapping, so she never gave it much thought. It was just something that played on the news. After S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, taking down HYDRA with it, the Soldier was also out of the picture. She had only heard rumors of him when she still worked at the Avengers building, but nothing more. Nobody had seen his face or known who he was.

Linda walked to the door, grabbing the spoon from the floor on her way and very quietly pushed her ear against the wooden thing. She listened carefully, holding her breath. There were no sounds to be heard, so she mastered up all her courage and turned the doorknob. She knew it was open, because the man did not lock it when he left the room earlier.

She opened it enough for her to squeeze through. Finding herself standing a corridor that lead to another room. Linda started to walk forward, hoping that the Soldier was not there to face her. Her bare feet made almost no noise on the floor and she was grateful for it. The surprise element would be very useful if she wanted to escape.

Linda peeked into the room and felt her heart drop. The Russian assassin was sitting on the couch with his back to her, watching TV. There was no sound on, but she saw the picture moving. Linda did not know if the man had heard her come out of the room, if so, then he didn’t seem to care much. She turned her eyes away from the screen and looked at the man. His back was covered in tough muscle, although he wore a shirt, Linda could even see it from where she stood. His left arm was not in sight, with his right one was hanging loosely over the couch. It had multiple scars and cuts on it, some of which had started to heal. She had been studying his form for some time and when the man spoke, it startled the girl and she let out a small yelp.

„You done?“

His voice was hoarce, sounding as if he had not spoken for a while or was suffering a bad cold. Linda was quite sure it was not the latter.

Hoping that the Soldier had not heard her small voicing before, she carefully withdrew from the safety of the corner. The twenty one year old took one more step so she now stood in the middle of the door frame. She was feeling a bit embarrassed, wearing nothing more than a shirt and a pair of pink panties. The only good thing was that the shirt belonged to a considerably bigger person, so it was more like a sad potato bag. She must have been quite the sight. A tall girl with messy hair still in a braid that was once beautifully styled.  Besides the shirt being too big, it had traces of dried porridge in the front. The panties she wore, were  covered by the shirt. Otherwise her long legs were bare. She felt vulnerable and uncomfortable, but tried to stand as straight and strong as possible.

The Winter Soldier turned his head to face her, not bothering to get up. He still had the blank look on his face, but this time, his eyes had some traces of emotion in them. She couldn’t pin down what exactly, but there was a spark. He motioned for Linda to step closer, which she blatantly ignored- the only reason being fear. There was no way in hell she wanted to stand in front of him wearing almost nothing. After all, he had changed her out of her jogging clothes, which meant that he had seen her naked. Maybe he even did something other than looking, Linda was still not sure. She had no memory of it. Her body felt dirty to her now, even if he had not violated her. It still was not pleasant to think about a stranger, especially a stranger like the Winter Soldier taking off her clothes. So she decided to stay right where she was now and not a step closer to the man.

„What am I doing here?“ Linda asked, her voice a bit more shaky than she had intended, but otherwise free of emotion.

She had decided to stay calm and follow the rules, and now tried her best to do so.

The man hopped up from the couch with ease and went to pull out a water bottle and a muesli bar from a fridge that honestly looked like it was about to stop working. He closed the door with a bang and the machine continued it’s electrical hum.

Linda noticed that the Winter Soldier looked more like a restless man, than someone who killed for a living. Yeah, the stench of death was covering him like a cloud, but something was off. She stepped closer to him and asked again:

„Why am I here?“

This time, her voice was stern. She was getting nervous at his silence and wanted answers. If this dude snatched her from the safety of her own home, she needed to know why. A few silent minutes passed while he drank from the bottle. Linda grew angrier with every sip he took. While the man drank, Linda stomped to his side and slapped the bottle out of his hand. Without so much as a word, there was a cold hand around her throat. The metal fingers pushed her into the couch faster than she could blink. She tried to scratch and punch, but the man avoided her with ease. Somehow she managed to get a good grip on his hair and pull as hard as she could. Her hand slipped away, but there was a low groan of pain in response to the act. This caused him to release the hold for a split second, which was all Linda needed. Slipped away from under him and jumped off the couch with all the force she had. Obviously it was not enough, because a hand grabbed her waist and threw her onto the ground. This time, the Soldier caught both of her wrists and placed himself to sit on top of her. She was overpowered and the victor had a smug smile on his face. Although the battle between the two was not long, it still had her panting heavily. She finally gave in and let her body go limp. Linda mastered every hateful emotion she had and filled her gaze with it. She stared into the face on her enemy. He had strands of dark brown hair hanging over his eyes. The man looked about thirty, eyes shining blue with depth. Linda noticed the tired bags under his them. Nose straight and lips full. His jawline was strong, chin covered in a weeks worth of stubble. Even in a bad situation, Linda could tell that the man was handsome.

After being in this position for a few minutes, the Soldier finally spoke.

„I didn’t know what else to do.“

Linda looked at him with a confused face.

„What do you mean you didn’t know? What the hell am I doing here?“ she was now pleading for answers.

The feeling of being overpowered was not something she was used to, not that she fought with assassins on a daily base. Still, she hadn’t had close contact with anyone for over a year. Since her last boyfriend, there was no one to be close to. Not this close at least. Family did not count. Linda felt her face grow red at the thought, she was embarrassed and noticed the change in her opponent’s form immediately. His body straightened and eyes widened only the slightest. His face came closer to Linda's, investigating the darkening red in her cheeks. With a huff, he let go of her wrists and stood up.

Without a second glance at his direction, Linda jumped up as soon as she could and stormed out. She did not dare to look around the living space any further and ran back to the small damp room, where she had first opened her eyes not more than a day ago.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
